DE 39 04 816 C1 discloses a pressure vessel, in particular a pressure filter vessel, comprising a cover. The cover has an edge that can be pressed in a sealing manner onto the edge of the vessel with optional interpositioning of a disk by a pressing device. The pressing device has clamps comprising ends, which grip the cover, starting from the pressure vessel. An actuated piston-cylinder system presses axially against these clamps. Since the prior art solution has a piston-cylinder system comprises a hydraulically or pneumatically operated annular cylinder with an annular piston that can be displaced upward against the ends of the clamps at the cover, the result is a fail-safe construction for the known pressure vessel solution with a pressing device. However, the pressure vessel and, in particular its associated closure system, has a complex design. The manipulation of the fastening clamps is, therefore, very time consuming.
DE 42 15 232 C2 discloses a filter, in particular in the form of a fuel filter, which can be used for aircraft fueling units. The filter comprises a filter housing with at least one inlet, one outlet connection and an opening that can be closed in a sealing manner to install and remove at least one filter insert that divides the filter housing into two internal compartments. In this case, one end of the filter insert rests against a mounting plate, which in turn has a displacement element that prevents the opening in the filter housing from closing in a sealing manner in the event that the filter insert is missing or the filter insert has been incorrectly installed. A closure cover for the filter compartment is provided with centering guides that prevent the closure cover from being fitted in an incorrect position. Furthermore, the cover is pressed, when viewed in the axial direction, against a sealing seat with screws.